Cat Trouble!
by RVDLegsTrish
Summary: This is a story where Hermione h1as learned out to change into a cat from Sirus, specifially for information purposes.  But what happens when she runs into a little trouble? T for now


A/N: Here's the first chappy,. written entirely by Luckypixi! Thank you so much! I own nothing, cept the OC kittens , and of course the idea for the story :) Hope you azll enjoy and leave lots of reviews!

* * *

The candles aligning the corridors flickered as Hermione rushed down it. They cast shadows on the sleeping portraits above it, the magical lights never going out.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, certain no one was following her; it was getting harder to leave the corridor undetected. She grasped the brass handle to the great oak front door, wrenching it towards her, opening. When the crack got big enough, she squeezed through it, shutting it firmly behind her.

Now that she was safely in the grounds she closed her eyes and thought hard. Slowly, a warm sensation flowed through her, as it did every night. She felt herself getting smaller, her clothes getting a lot looser.

In a matter of seconds, it was all over. In the space were Hermione Granger once stood, was a cat. Hermione looked down at her paws, cleaning what little dirt was on them.

Purring softly, she made her way towards the Lake, not making a sound. There, in the shadows, like he was every night, was Sirius. The huge black dog loomed over her as she approached, his great head bowing down to greet her. They didn't talk, never did. They didn't need to; their job here wasn't to socialise; it was to protect the castle, protect Harry. Someone they both cared for greatly.

Hermione had known how to become an Animagus since her third year, ever since that fateful day when Snape had taken Defence against the Dark Arts. She had since been preparing herself, making sure everything was in place. The day she had successfully turned herself into a cat was the best day of her life.

Since then, after a few secret meeting with Sirius, she and he had put together these night-time rendezvous. They sat by the lake, from dusk until dawn, making sure nothing was amiss; nothing entered the castle grounds and nothing came out. With their heightened animal senses, it was an easy job.

Hermione liked to walk around, stretch her legs, making sure she didn't miss anything on the edge of the Forbidden Forest; she would often leave half and hour before dawn, to go full circle back to the castle.

So she made her way towards the edge of the Forest, keeping to the shadows; she didn't want to be detected, not if she could help it.

For the past few nights she had had a funny feeling as she passed this place; a deep feeling in her gut, telling her something was wrong, out of place. She had sniffed around, and, finding nothing out of the ordinary, carried on, but still that feeling persisted. And tonight was no different.

As she drew nearer to Hagrid's Hut, she noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. She turned around just in time to see Fang launch himself at her. She hissed at him, hoping he'd go away, but of course, with him being a dog and her being a cat, the fight wouldn't exactly be fair. So instead she ran into the Forest as fast as her legs would carry her.

As she found herself deeper into the Forest, she heard Hagrid's voice boom out; Fang unhappily marched back inside.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione sat down for a while, gathering her bearings. Sure enough, there was that feeling again; as though something was missing and drawing her closer.

Then, out of the darkness, she heard it. A high pitched sound, almost missed in the rustling of the trees. Her ears pricked up and she ran towards the sound, the feeling in her stomach growing stronger by the second.

Her legs carried her into a small clearing and she stopped dead. There, in front of her, where five little kittens, ranging from light brown to black. They all looked rather cold, but in good shape. Hermione wondered where on earth they had come from.

She took a few tentative steps forward, the instinct inside her dissipating slightly with each step. She stopped about a foot away from the kittens, their eyes wide and expectant.

She sat down, folding her legs graciously underneath her. She studied the kittens, who started meowing, begging for her to come closer. Hermione drew back; she should be getting back to the castle, she had spent too long in the forest already.

Slowly, the bravest of the five took a bold step forwards, it's tiny paw barely making a mark in the mud covering the clearings floor.

Hermione watched it draw closer, it's yellow piercing eyes on her, coming forwards, a few paws at a time.

She stood up, shuffling backwards; she had too many other things to worry about without adding five homeless kittens into the mix.

One by one, all the kittens made their way forwards, making a small semi circle in front of her, trapping her further.

She shuffled faster and she let out a loud meow when her back hit a tree; she was now well and truly trapped. It wasn't as if she was scared of the kittens; on the contrary, she didn't want to hurt or scare them; that instinct lying deep in her stomach was still there.

The bravest one, a small black kitten, walked forwards, straight up to her, nuzzling her stomach, right in between her two front legs. Hermione felt a faint sense of alarm, but also understanding; she now knew what the kittens really wanted.

She let them draw closer, let them snuggle up to her; it was freezing in the forest. They came forwards gladly, burying their faces in Hermione's soft fur. She leant down and licked one of their heads; she didn't know why- it just seemed like the right thing to do.

They sat like that for a while, the kittens slowly getting warmer, until one of them lurched forwards, pushing his head hard into her belly area. She stood up abruptly, accidently knocking a few kittens away.

Still, the little black kitten persisted, coming ever closer, near enough running at her. Still up against the tree, Hermione had nowhere to go. He came closer, pushing his head once again into her stomach. Hermione looked down, a shrill of alarm when she saw what the kitten was doing. The feeling, the deep feeling that she thought was coming from inside her was actually radiating from five teat-like appendages coming from her body. She had nipples. Having never looked down there before, never having the need, Hermione hadn't realised they were there.

Before she knew what was happening, the black kitten had flung his mouth around it, small teeth holding on, sucking as though his life depended on it. She looked down, mesmerised. After a few minutes, the other kittens pushed forwards, determined that the black one wouldn't have her all to himself. With all the kittens busy feeding, time passed quickly.

Hermione looked up, grimacing as the kitten's sucking became heavy. She was startled to see sun leaking through the canopy above her; it was morning. She had to get back to the dormitory. And quickly.

She looked down and nudged the kittens of her. They meowed as they lost hold on the milk they so desperately craved.

She stood up, giving a guilty look back as the kittens looked at her, innocently wide eyed. She felt a hard feeling in her gut, a guilt filled feeling. But she didn't have a choice.

She turned and ran back the way she came, following the thin dirt path that Hagrid had trod into the earth.

As she neared the edge of the forest she dared a look back. There, on top of the trunk of a fallen tree, sat five sad looking kittens, their eyes filled with longing and sadness. It seemed they didn't want to go further than that fallen tree, for which Hermione was glad; she didn't want them following her up to the castle.

She turned back and ran, the light slowly rising over the turrets of Hogwarts Castle. Quickly, she turned back, dragging on her clothes she had left by the castle doors, pushing the doors forwards, thankful that no one was about.

As she made her way back up the girls dormitory, she felt that guilty sensation overwhelm her again. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw those kittens.

She would make sure of it.


End file.
